


Unleash The Wolf

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: (I don't know what else to tag), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merton Dingle needs a hug, Multi, Protective Lori Baxter, Protective Tommy Dawkins, TnT are dicks, Tommy and Lori are a little protective over Merton, these three are too cute help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Tommy's had enough of the way Tim and Travis treat Merton, so he and Lori decide to take matters into their own hands.And in the process Merton realizes just how much his best friends love and care about him.
Relationships: Lori Baxter/Merton Dingle, Lori Baxter/Tommy Dawkins, Lori Baxter/Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle, Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short little Big Wolf on Campus fanfic. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it started to get a little long, so I've decided to turn it into a multi-chapter fic, albeit a short one. Chapters will range from 1k to 1.5k.
> 
> As of posting this, I've got the first five chapters finished, and I _think_ there'll be around ten or so chapters total. And I think I'll update this weekly. Just to give me enough time to get the rest of this complete.
> 
> Also, this is a Tommy/Lori/Merton slash fic, because I just adore this three-way ship. I love it. But honestly, I love any Big Wolf ship with these three whether it's Tommy/Merton, Tommy/Lori, or Merton/Lori, or the three of them in a beautiful poly ship.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> _also posted on my Wattpad; https://www.wattpad.com/user/-hawkwing_

Tommy's had enough of the way the entire school treats Merton. _Especially_ the way the guys on his football team treat him, more specifically, Tim and Travis Eckert....

Almost every day for the past few weeks, they've been picking on and hurting his best friend even more than usual, and he's had enough. Especially so after what they pulled in the boys locker room after gym class.

While Merton was in the showers, they had taken all his clothes and hidden them so he'd have nothing to change into, leaving him naked with nothing but his towel. And if that wasn't bad enough, they had then ripped his towel from him.

It had taken all of Tommy's willpower not to wolf out then and there. Even when the wolf was howling to be set free and attack the ones who hurt his best friend.

He had managed to threaten Tim and Travis to give Merton his clothes and towel back though, but the bastards had only given them back after dumping them into the toilet. Tommy's just glad of the fact that he happened to have a spare change of clothes for Merton to wear for the rest of the day, albeit a size or two too big for him.

"I'm not sure how I feel about wearing such light colors." Merton says, staring down at his current attire consisting of a pair of Tommy's faded blue jeans, and white long sleeve shirt. It's certainly not his style, nor can he remember the last time he wore anything in the lighter shade. "Least of all your clothes... no offence."

"You don't look that bad, man." Tommy assures him, looking him over, before wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close as they walk through the hallway towards their lockers.

Although, Tommy has to admit it does feel a little odd seeing Merton not in his usual dark colors. And it does feel a little strange having Merton wear his clothes, but he wasn't about to let his best friend wear his soaking wet clothes for the rest of the day.

"Aren't you worried that people will start to assume stuff if they see me in your clothes?" Merton asks, glancing around the hall to see some of the other students staring at them. "I'd hate for your reputation to get ruined because of me."

Merton is used to the stares he gets from others, and the rumors that have been floating around the school about him. He's learnt to ignore them, and chosen to neither confirm nor deny any of the rumors. Nobody needs to know that the rumors that have been spreading about him may hold some truth.

But while he himself doesn't care about how the entire school treats him, and how he's basically an outcast, he doesn't know about how Tommy truly feels about it. Tommy's popularity has taken a hit ever since they've started hanging out, and while he says that he doesn't care about his popularity, Merton isn't sure if Tommy will really think the same if people start assuming that something more than friendship is going on between them.

"Merton, you know I don't care about what they think." Tommy says, as they reach their lockers. "And fuck my reputation." He leans up against his locker. "I don't care about it. I'd give it all up if it meant that this whole fucking school would stop treating you like shit."

Merton glances up at him, before opening up his locker and stuffing the bag with his wet clothes inside. He turns back to Tommy, wincing a little as he now fully sees Tommy's expression. His usual hazel green eyes are twinged with a glowing yellow, and he doesn't exactly look happy. In fact, he looks to be on the verge of wolfing-out. And if he doesn't calm down soon, then he'll wolf-out for sure. And that is absolutely _not_ what they want.

"Tommy, calm down before you wolf-out!" Merton whisper-yells, looking around the hall. Luckily not a lot of people are paying much attention to them, except the few stares every so often.

A low growl rises in Tommy's throat, before he's slamming his locker closed, causing Merton to jump back, and heads to turn in their direction.

"I know, I know." He sighs in frustration. "I just fucking _hate_ the way everyone here treats you." He says. "Especially when you've done nothing to deserve any of it."

Merton's never heard Tommy swear this much in a short amount of time, or get _this_ angry about the way everyone treats him. As a matter of fact, Merton isn't entirely sure if he's _ever_ seen Tommy act like this before....

"It's okay, Tommy." He says, stepping closer to his friend. "I'm used to it. Just don't worry about it so much. It's not a big deal."

He doesn't want Tommy worrying about him so much, even though he does appreciate it a lot. But he doesn't want Tommy to have to keep running to his rescue everyday when Tim and Travis or anyone else start using him as their little punching bag. He doesn't want to be such a burden on him like that.

Tommy stares at him. He can't believe what he's hearing. Merton thinks that how Tim and Travis and the rest of the school treat him is not a big deal.... Just _how_ much has he been bullied by them to think that?

"Not a big deal?" He asks. "Fucking hell, Merton! Of course it is!" He shouts. "You don't des-"

"Tommy!" Merton shouts, cutting Tommy off before he can say anymore. "Just drop it, okay!" He looks around, more and more people are starting to stand around in the hallway staring at them.

Seeing that they've acquired an audience, Tommy sighs, shaking his head, and tries to calm down before he can wolf-out. He'll drop the issue for now, but it doesn't mean that he's going to just forget about it.

"Fine." He says. "But don't think that I'm going to just forget about it."

Merton sighs. He had a feeling that Tommy wouldn't just forget about it, but at least they've stopped talking about it for now, and he guesses that's better than nothing.

"Okay." Merton sighs. He may not like it, but it'll do for the time being. "Come on. Lori will be waiting for us in the cafeteria."


	2. Chapter 2

"They did _what_?!" Lori asks, eyes wide.

Merton sighs, resting his forehead on the table as he listens to Tommy explain to Lori what Tim and Travis did this time. He should've known that Tommy would tell Lori what happened as soon as they got to her in the cafeteria. There's no way she wouldn't be able to tell that something's up when she saw him wearing Tommy's clothes.

"Yeah, and Merton here thinks that it's not such a big deal." Tommy says. "I'm fucking sick and tired of the way they treat him."

Lifting his head up, Merton turns to look at Tommy and Lori - the only two people to ever really care about him.

"Because it's not a big deal." He says. "And I don't want either of you going off and doing something about it." He _really_ doesn't want them to go off and do something about it. "I was fine before we became friends, and I can deal with it all. I don't need you both to be my damn bodyguards."

He _really_ doesn't need them to be his bodyguards or to do something about the way everyone here treats him. He was fine without them, and he'll be fine now. However, he does appreciate the way that they care about him. But having them fight his battles for him? Or protecting him from the resident school bullies, Tim and Travis? They don't need to do that.

Merton would _rather_ they didn't. He gets enough of them protecting him while they're fighting bad guys. He doesn't need it during school too.

"So you want us to just ignore all of this?" Lori asks. "Merton, you shouldn't have to put up with this!"

He knows that what Lori is saying is right, but as much as he appreciates how they're willing to do something about it in an attempt to get the whole school to stop treating him like shit, or at least just Tim and Travis, he doesn't want either of them to get involved. It'd just work out much better for everyone if they just ignore it.

Besides, once the school year is over and done with, then all this tormenting will stop, and Tommy and Lori won't have anything to worry about. _Especially_ since he's planning on going abroad to study at Heidelberg all the way in Germany where he'll have no regrets in saying goodbye to this shithole of a town.

Of course the only regret that he'll have is the fact that he'll be moving far away from his best friends....

His best friends that he's madly in love with....

Unfortunately, he knows for a fact that they don't share the same feelings towards him. Of course they don't. Why would they? And hell, if they knew his true feelings for them, they probably would kick him to the curb.

But he won't deny that he has the desire to be with them both in a way that's so much more than friendship.

"You're right." Merton says, getting up. "I shouldn't, but I do. And I'd prefer it if you both don't do anything about it."

He's decided that he doesn't want to listen to his friends berate him on the way he's acting towards the way the entire school treats him. Instead he just wants to go out and sit in the hearse by himself. Maybe even just skip his last class of the day and drive straight home. Though that's not something he ever really does. Usually he just goes and sits out in the hearse for a bit.

Though before he gets the chance to walk out of the cafeteria, Tommy is up and by his side. A hand on his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"Merton, wait." Tommy starts.

But Merton doesn't want to hear it. "Let go of me, Tommy!" He says, trying to tug his wrist out of the werewolf's grip.

He lets out a whimper as he can't get his wrist free from Tommy's grip. He's never been very strong after all, and Tommy has got quite a strong hold on his wrist.

"Merton, calm down." Tommy says, trying to pull him closer to him to stop him from leaving. He doesn't want Merton to leave, not after what happened.

But Merton continues to try and pull himself away from Tommy's hold, not wanting to be around his friends right now. All he wants to do is just leave. Unfortunately Tommy's grip on his wrist is too strong.

And as a matter of fact, it's starting to get a little painful....

"Ow! Tommy, let go!" Merton whimpers. "You're hurting me!"

Hearing that he's hurting Merton, Tommy loosens his grip on his wrist. He hadn't even realized he was holding onto him too tight. Never does he want to do anything that brings pain to his best friend.

"Merton, I'm sorry." He says, stepping closer to him, seeing the look of pain and hurt on Merton's face as he rubs at his pale wrist, trying to numb the ache.

Though before Tommy can get near him to try and comfort him, Merton backs away from him.

"Just leave me alone, Tommy." Merton says.

He briefly glances over at Lori as she gets up from her spot at the table. He assumes she's going to try and convince him to stay, but he doesn't want to hear it. He needs some time to himself right now.

And as much as he appreciates his friend's concern, he doesn't want to continue listening to them rant about the way the school treats him.

So he doesn't stay in the cafeteria any longer, and makes his way out of the school building. Stopping to grab the keys to the hearse out of his locker, before making his way out into the parking lot. And he just sits there in the driver's seat of the hearse, and just stares towards nothing in particular in front of him.

Not quite fancying the silence sitting in the hearse alone brings him, he turns on the radio, turning it to the station he likes the most. The only station he'll listen to. The one that plays nothing but rock music.

He pulls his knees up to his chest as he sits in the driver's seat, hugging his legs close as he lets the sound of the current song _\- Jeremy_ by the band, Pearl Jam - playing on the radio fill the hearse.

As he listens to the song fill the silence in the hearse, he finds himself getting lost in his thoughts.... Thoughts on his two best friends, and their insistence on protecting him.

He knows they're only looking out for him, but... he'd rather they don't get involved with it all. Unfortunately he knows that they're not going to just forget about it and they are going to get involved. No matter how many times he voices his disapproval on it, they're going to do something anyway, and there's nothing he can do about it.

Well... at least if Tommy does something to Tim and Travis he _hopefully_ won't need to worry about them anymore. And Merton won't deny that he'll certainly get a thrill out of Tommy going all wolfy on their asses. At least there's that positive about Tommy getting involved.

But even so, Merton would still rather Tommy and Lori just forget about it all. Even if he'll very much enjoy watching Tommy go all wolfy on Tim and Travis....


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the cafeteria, Tommy and Lori stand on watching Merton leave, trying to figure out if they should go run after him. Or just leave him be for now.

They don't like seeing Merton upset. Tommy in particular doesn't like seeing Merton upset, and it seems that the wolf doesn't either, as Tommy has to fight down the urge to wolf-out. _Especially_ when he spots Tim and Travis entering the cafeteria....

"I'm gonna kill Tim and Travis." Tommy growls, watching as the brothers get their food and find themselves a table.

Though before he can go storm over to them and give them a piece of his mind or drag them out of the cafeteria and _really_ show them how he feels about them, Lori is grabbing onto his arm. Ultimately stopping him from going any further and doing something he might regret. Of course, he won't exactly regret giving them a piece of his mind... or do something to them in order to stop them terrorizing Merton.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Tommy." She says. "And... calm down before you wolf-out."

Tommy looks down at her, unable to stop himself from letting out a low growl. "I'm not going to just let them keep getting away with this."

He can't let them keep getting away with tormenting Merton. He needs to do something to stop them. Killing them might be going a little too far, but wolfing them up won't hurt. Just as long as he gets it through their thick heads to stop terrorizing Merton.

"I know. I'm not either." Lori says. "Just not here. Not when there's an audience."

She doesn't want them to keep getting away with it either, and she'd very much enjoy seeing Tommy go all wolfy on Tim and Travis. But he can't do it here. He can't do it right in the middle of the school cafeteria in front of everyone.

Tommy knows she's right. He can't go wolf them up in the middle of the cafeteria. That's just asking for him to be taken by some secret government agency. But he has to do _something_.

"Okay..." He sighs, trying to calm down. "What do you have in mind?"

Honestly, Lori isn't sure. She hasn't thought that far ahead, just that Tommy can't do anything to Tim and Travis on school grounds. She supposes that whatever Tommy wants to do would be fine. Just as long as it doesn't include killing them. That's going a little too far.

"I haven't actually thought that far ahead." She says. "I guess, just don't do anything to them on school grounds or in public. And don't kill them."

"Killing them may be the only way to really get them to stop terrorizing Merton though." Tommy sighs.

He knows killing them would be going too far, but he does feel that it may be the only way to really get them to stop. But he's not going to kill them. Even if the wolf in him is begging to tear their throats out. He's not a killer.

"Tommy..." Lori warns. She has a feeling Tommy might be right with that, but killing them is going too far. "Just try scaring them so much that even the slightest thought of hurting Merton makes them afraid that you'll come after them, and then kill them." She says. "Make them _think_ that you'll kill them if they hurt Merton."

Well, Tommy supposes that could work. Scare them enough to think that he'll kill them. Which might mean also revealing his secret to them.... But who will really believe them when they try to tell people that he's the werewolf?

Unless he can figure out a way to scare them enough without the need to wolf-out. Which he rather doubts....

"Alright." He sighs, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Well, Merton won't be very happy about us getting involved..."

"Yeah well, at least he won't get terrorized so much afterwards." Lori says.

And that's exactly what Tommy wants. He wants Merton to not get terrorized so much - or at all really - after he deals with Tim and Travis and gets them to stop bullying him.

He doesn't particularly care if Merton will be pissed at him for getting involved. He already knows that he'll be pissed about it, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is that the treatment Merton goes through at the hands of Tim and Travis will stop.

Of course there'll still be the issue that the entire school treats him like shit, but Tim and Travis are the worst. So just as long as he gets them to stop, then he'll be happy. Hell, if everyone finds out that he scared TnT so much that they won't lay a hand on Merton, then maybe that'll prevent everyone else from even thinking about doing anything to him.

"Come on." Tommy says, casting one last glare towards Tim and Travis, before turning to Lori once again. "I know Merton said to leave him alone, but I don't really want him to be alone right now."

He may be going against his best friend's wishes when he said he wanted to be alone, but Tommy just can't bring himself to leave Merton alone right now. A part of him _needs_ to be there with him right now, and comfort him to the best of his abilities.

And it seems that Lori is thinking the exact same thing. That they need to find Merton, and comfort him as best as they can. They don't want him to be alone right now. Even if he said that it's what he wants.

"I don't either." Lori sighs, leaning into Tommy's side. "Any ideas where he'd be hiding?" She asks, as they start making their way out of the cafeteria. "The hearse?"

Tommy nods. The hearse is most likely the place that they'll find Merton hiding away. It's the one place Tommy has caught him hiding out a few times when he wants to get away from everyone while at school.

"Where else would he be?" He says. "He's not usually one to skip school and go straight home when he wants to be left alone."

It's very rare that when Merton wants to be left alone while at school that he'd skip the rest of his classes and go straight home. Merton isn't one to skip class often, so Tommy knows that he's likely not gone back home to the lair, so the hearse is the one place he could be.

Then again, after what happened to him in the boys locker room, he could very much have decided to just go straight home instead. Save the embarrassment from other students gossiping about what had happened earlier.

Lori sighs. "Well let's just hope he is still in the school grounds, otherwise we'd be walking to his place."


	4. Chapter 4

As they walk through the school towards the parking lot, something inside Tommy is telling him that he must not leave Merton alone right now, along with him already not wanting to leave him alone. And he _thinks_ he knows exactly what it might be.

He's in love with his best friend. He's in love with Merton. _And_ he's still in love with Lori. And the wolf has seemed to make a claim over both of his friends.

The wolf never did this with Stacey Hanson. As a matter of fact, while he was in love with her (although now that he thinks about it, love might be a bit of a strong word to use about his feelings towards her), he doesn't think the wolf was particularly fond of her all that much. At least, not like it is with Merton and Lori.

When it comes to Merton and Lori, the wolf inside him howls in approval. Like it just knows without a doubt that Merton and Lori are his, and _only_ his, and Tommy isn't about to argue with it.

It's what he wants. To have both Merton and Lori, and call them both his. Although he's never told either of them in fear of what they'll think, and because he's fairly certain that taking two partners instead of just one is frowned upon.

But he doesn't care what others would think if he was to have both Merton and Lori as his partners. He may lose a lot of his popularity in school, and lose a few friends from the football team, but he doesn't care about that. The only thing that he cares about, is Merton and Lori.

"Something on your mind?" Lori asks, as they walk through the hall towards the school exit.

Tommy sighs, shaking his head. "It's nothing."

Lori narrows her eyes at him, stopping in the middle of the hallway, causing Tommy to stop walking too. Something's on his mind. Something besides Merton, and she's going to find out what.

"You're lying, Tommy." She says. "What's wrong?"

She thinks she may know what's wrong. She's not stupid. She's seen the way Tommy looks at Merton... and the way he _still_ looks at her even though they're not dating anymore and haven't been for awhile now.

He looks at them like he's a little puppy in love - which in a way Lori supposes he is, being a werewolf and all. And honestly, Lori still has strong feelings for Tommy too.

She's still in love with Tommy. And as a matter of fact, she's found herself catching feelings for Merton too. No matter _how_ much she tries to deny it. There's just something utterly adorable about Merton, even when he's being a complete dork.

And she's seen the way Merton looks at her and Tommy. It's kind of hard not to notice it really.

"Lori, it's nothing, really." Tommy says, trying to convince her that it's nothing, but he knows she's going to get it out of him eventually. "Let's just go find Merton already. I don't want him to be alone."

"Tommy Dawkins, it's not nothing." Lori says, moving from his side to stand in front of him, arms crossed. "Something is on your mind, and I know it's not just you not wanting to leave Merton alone right now."

But Tommy doesn't budge. He doesn't tell her a thing. Just looks incredibly inpatient about the fact they're not moving to go to Merton. He _needs_ to get to Merton.

Sighing, Lori drops her arms to her sides as it seems Tommy isn't going to tell her. At least, not without a little encouragement. And she has the perfect idea in encouraging him to talk.

"I think I know what's on your mind, Tommy." She says, moving closer to him and pulling him down for a kiss.

The action leaves Tommy stunned for a few seconds, but before he can react, Lori is pulling out of the kiss. But she stays standing close to him.

"I know you're still in love with me." She says. "And that you're in love with Merton." She smiles a little. "It's not that hard to tell you're in love with us both. And to be completely honest with you, I'm still in love with you too.... And I'm in love with Merton."

She never thought she'd admit that to anyone, but Merton is definitely adorable in his own unique way. And Tommy... well, what is there not to love about him? He's a total sweetheart, and as a matter of fact, Lori finds the fact he's a werewolf a bonus, and rather hot. She definitely gets a thrill out of watching him wolf-out.

Tommy's eyes widen at Lori's words. He's not sure if he's surprised at the fact that she knows that he's still in love with her _and_ in love with Merton, or if she's still in love with him and that she too is in love with Merton.

He thinks hearing that Lori is in love with Merton too might be the most surprising. She's never shown any indication that she feels anything but friendship for Merton before.

"You... you do?" He asks.

She nods. "And I'm not sure _how_ you've never noticed before, but I think Merton is in love with us too." She says. "It's not hard to miss the way he stares at us sometimes."

Now that she mentions it, Tommy thinks she might be right about Merton. He's not sure how he's not noticed how Merton looks at them both sometimes, but it seems clear that Merton has feelings for them that are more than friendship.

Well actually, he's noticed the way Merton looks at Lori before, but not the way he looks at him. He's admittedly been pretty oblivious to that. But now it seems to be pretty clear what Merton's feelings really are.

Which would mean that the rumors about Merton that Tommy's heard about are partly true. That Merton Dingle is into guys, not just girls.

And if they're right, then Tommy might just get his wish as taking both his best friends as his partners. The wolf will certainly be pleased with it, and if it was more of a sentient being living alongside him in his mind instead of being more of a primal instinct (actually, Tommy doesn't entirely know _what_ it is), he knows it would be howling with joy.

"Well...." Tommy starts, pulling Lori back into his side once more. "In that case, let's go find our little goth, and win his heart over."


	5. Chapter 5

Once Tommy and Lori reach the hearse, they spot Merton in the driver's seat curled in on himself.

Tommy had suspected that Merton would have gone straight to his hearse. He usually does when he needs some time alone during school. It's the only place he can lock himself away from everyone.

"Well at least we don't have to walk all the way to the lair." Lori says, glad of the fact that they don't have to walk anywhere else to find Merton.

Tommy just nods in agreement. He didn't particularly fancy walking all the way from school to Merton's place, so it's a good thing Merton hasn't left the school grounds.

As Merton makes no indication that he's noticed Tommy and Lori standing next to the hearse, Lori knocks on the window in an attempt to get his attention.

Fortunately it works, and they've now got his attention. But not without him letting out a scream and falling back across the front seats in fright. But he quickly calms down as he sees who's standing outside. Though he appears to be a little on edge.

"Merton, unlock the door." Lori says, trying to open the door, but it won't budge.

Merton stares at them, slightly annoyed that they scared him like that, and because he had told them to leave him alone but they've completely ignored him.

He's not entirely sure if he wants to even unlock the door now and let them in. He wanted some time alone, but they've chosen to ignore that, and come find him anyway.

"I told you to leave me alone." He says, opting to wind down the window instead.

"Well we decided that we don't want you to be alone right now." Tommy says. "Now unlock the door so we can get in."

Merton narrows his eyes at them. He knows that if he unlocks the door, that they're going to continue to berate him on the way he's acting towards the bullying. So he's not going to unlock it. Even if he finds that he wants Tommy and Lori in the hearse with him right now.

Sighing, Lori moves away from Tommy, and reaches into the hearse and unlocks it herself, pushing Merton back out the way before he even has time to react.

"Ow, Lori!" Merton yelps as Lori accidently knees him in the groin as she climbs over him to get to the other side of the front seat once she's got the door open.

"Sorry!" Lori says as she sits down, pulling Merton close to her side as Tommy climbs in beside them, choosing to sit _very_ close to Merton.

Merton freezes, unsure of why the hell Lori and Tommy are sitting so close to him. Though he can't deny that he likes this, and wishes that he could have this every day. But usually when Lori in particular is this close to him, usually it ends with him getting hit.

With Tommy on the other hand, well... he's always gotten a little close to him. But never as much as he is right now though.... It's always been nothing but platonic.

"What... what's this about?" Merton asks, his cheeks heating up a little as Tommy pulls him and Lori close to him, and Lori rests her head on his shoulder.

Having his best friends _this_ close to him... it's been something he's wanted since the day Lori first joined his and Tommy's little duo. And he won't admit it out loud to either of them, but he's in love with both of them. _Madly_ in love....

But he knows he can't have either of them. They don't think of him that way, no matter how much he hopes that they do. They probably don't even care for him as much as they say they do....

Well, obviously they _do_ care about him. He knows that they do. But not in the way that Merton wants them to.

"We don't want you to be alone right now." Tommy says.

"And we don't like seeing you hurt." Lori adds, leaning up to kiss his cheek - which catches Merton even _more_ off guard.

Especially so when he finds that Tommy has taken a hold of his hand in his own, squeezing it gently, as he... kisses his forehead?

_What the fuck?_

Merton feels like he's in a dream. That's the only explanation he has for this. Why else would Tommy and Lori be _this_ affectionate to him?

"Th-that's not what I mean." He shakes his head, his cheeks turning redder than they were before. "I mean... what's _this_ about?" He gestures between the three of them. "Why are you guys sitting so close to me? _Why_ are you both being so affectionate?"

He may like it very much and never want them to stop, but he doesn't understand _why_ they're doing it. No one has ever shown this much affection to him, or any kind of affection whatsoever. Not even his own parents or his sister.

Tommy looks down at him, frowning. "We care about you a _lot_ , Merton. More than you think we do." He says. "Would you rather we treat you the same way as everyone else does?"

Of course he'd rather they not treat him just like everyone else does. But as much as he's been craving this sort of affection from Tommy and Lori, it's not something he ever expected that he'd get to have from them. So excuse him if he's a little taken aback and confused at all this.

"N-no. Of course not." He says. "But why?"

There's got to be some reasonable explanation for this. Maybe they've been put under some weird trance.... Has he been reading any sort of spell book lately and has somehow cast a spell on them to make them both act like this towards him without realizing? He's pretty sure he hasn't... he'd remember if he's read anything that would cause something like this.

Or is this just a dream? Or has he died and gone to heaven? In a coma? Maybe TnT have beaten him into a coma and all this is just in his head. That could very likely be exactly what's happened.

Yeah... that sounds about right.

"Because we love and care about you a lot." Lori says. "And you deserve all the love in the world."

Do they really? He knows that they do care about him, but do they really care about him more than they say they do? As much as he wants this to be true... he _craves_ for this to be true... he rather doubts it. It's likely they're just saying things to make him feel better.

"TnT have beaten me into a coma haven't they?" He asks.

It's the most logical reason he can come up with, and one of the only reasons that makes the most sense. TnT have beaten him into a coma, and all of this is just mind showing him what he wants most but can never have.

Yes. That's _exactly_ what's going on.

Although, if you're in a coma, are you usually self aware that you're in one? Merton wouldn't know. He's not had any experiences with being in a coma before....

"If they have, then they'd already be dead by now." Tommy says, and Merton only just notices the low growl coming from Tommy at the mention of Tim and Travis.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here somewhere more private?" Lori suggests. "There's some things we need to talk about, and it might be better if we're not on school grounds."

"I think so too." Tommy says, agreeing with her, as he pulls away from them to start up Merton's hearse and drive out of the school parking lot.

It'll be best they talk about all of this in private away from school grounds. They don't want anyone to come along and disturb them, even if all they'll be doing is talking and nothing else. At least for now.

Merton looks between Lori and Tommy. Not quite liking the fact that there's things they need to talk about. And he knows exactly what these things are that they need to talk about.

Talk about what the hell is going on between them right now, and that Tommy and Lori are going to once again rant about how he's been acting towards the way the entire school treats him.

And he doesn't have a shred of doubt that Tommy is going to try and convince him to let him do something about TnT....


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy parks the hearse just at the edge of the forest, figuring this is private enough for them to talk this all out.

Turning the volume down on the radio, Tommy turns to look at Merton and Lori, who haven't said a word the entire drive to the forest. None of them had said anything the entire drive, it was just complete silence - which would be a little odd for Merton if it weren't for their current situation.

"Alright." Tommy says, pulling both Merton and Lori close to him once more. "Now... where do we start?"

Honestly, he's been thinking it all over during the drive to the forest, and he knows what he wants most. He wants to have Lori as his girlfriend, and Merton as his boyfriend. He wants this relationship with his best friends, and he doesn't care what other people will think about it. All he cares about is Merton and Lori.

"We both love you a lot, Merton." Lori starts. "And, we both want to be with you." She looks from Merton to Tommy. "And Tommy and I have a feeling that you want that too."

Merton feels his cheeks start to grow hot. Lori isn't wrong. She's _completely_ right. He wants to be with both of them. But... there's no possible way that it's what they want too. Not without some divine intervention.

"W-what?" He squeaks. "Are you sure this isn't just some fever dream? You two would never want me in any way that's more than friendship!"

Sighing, Tommy grabs Merton's face, and kisses him, effectively shutting him up before he can say anything else.

Merton is too stunned to properly react. Tommy fucking Dawkins is actually kissing him! Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that this would happen _outside_ of his dreams and daydreams, but here Tommy is, actually kissing him.

And Lori is _still_ hugging him and being very affectionate towards him....

He's still not certain if this is really real life, or if he's dreaming all of this up. Or if Tommy and Lori are under some sort of spell.

"Merton, this is all real." Tommy says, once he's pulled out of the kiss, and Merton is staring at him with wide eyes. "We love you, and we want to _be_ with you."

"You want that too, don't you?" Lori asks.

Merton looks between his best friends. This can't be real.... _Why_ would this be real?

"I, I do. I _really_ do, but..." He trails off, unsure of what to say.

He _really_ wants to be with both of them. It's all he's ever wanted since Lori joined their little duo, turning it into a trio. But he's having a hard time believing this to be true and not just some fever dream. There's no way they'd want him the same way without some divine intervention.

Sighing, Lori sits back a little to look at Tommy who's beginning to look just as frustrated as she feels. Merton doesn't believe a word they're saying. Which isn't that surprising, Lori thinks, considering how every other relationship of Merton's has gone.

"He doesn't believe a word we're saying." She sighs.

She had a feeling that this would happen. Merton's been in too many bad relationships where the other never cared about him. And if Lori could see any one of them now, then she'd give them a piece of her mind. No one deserves to be treated the way they treated and used Merton.

"Why should I?" Merton asks, sighing as he looks down at his lap. "This is all I've ever wanted, but... how can I believe you when I can't trust that this isn't all just some joke just like every other relationship I've been in?" He asks. "I love you both so much, but I... I can't tell if this is _really_ real."

All of his past relationships haven't been real. All of them were only with him to use him in some way or to get to Tommy. It's really put him off dating for the foreseeable future as he's been hurt and used by all his past "girlfriends" to believe that anyone can truly love him. None of them loved him, he was nothing to them.

Well, except maybe Cassandra, but even then she had other intentions, even if she wasn't aware at first that Tommy was the werewolf she and her friend were in Pleasantville for. Cassandra may have been the only one out of them all who actually had genuine feelings for him. But Merton could never be with someone who wanted to eat his best friend.

"Merton." Lori sighs. "This is _us_. You can trust that Tommy and I won't end up just like every other one of your past relationships." She says. "We'd never do anything to hurt you. You're our best friend, and a really great guy. And we love you."

"We want to be with you, Merton." Tommy says. "And I can't imagine anything better than the three of us being together."

"Nor can I." Lori agrees.

She never thought she'd think that in any way other than friendship, but here she is, wanting to start a romantic three-way relationship with her two favorite boys. Though she _really_ can't see having this any other way. She doesn't want it any other way.

"So how about it, Merton?" Tommy asks. "You want to give this a shot?"

Looking between his best friends, Merton sighs, nodding his head. He might regret this if it turns out this isn't real and is all just some sick joke or spell that has been cast on Tommy and Lori, but... this is _exactly_ what he wants. He'll worry about the humiliation he'll face if it turns out this isn't real if it ever comes to that.

"I'm probably going to regret this if it turns out this isn't real, but..." He sighs, smiling a little and hoping like hell this is really real. "Yes. I want to give this a shot." He says. "But, can we take things slow at first?"

He doesn't want to rush into things in this relationship. He'd feel _much_ better if they take things slow at first, and he's hoping that Tommy and Lori feel the same way. There's also the fact that in his extensive research and knowledge of werewolves and their mating customs, he knows that they mate for life. And it wouldn't be a very wise idea to rush into things if somewhere down the line things change and Tommy doesn't want to be mated to them for life.

"Werewolves mate for life, Tommy." He reminds Tommy. They've discussed this briefly before, and Merton sure hopes that Tommy still remembers. "We can't rush into things."

"I know, Merton." Tommy says. Of course he remembers. "I don't think it's something that I should really be forgetting after all."

In truth, he wouldn't say no to being mated to Merton and Lori for life. But he doesn't know if it's what _they_ want in the long run too. But he sure hopes it is. He can't imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone but Merton Dingle and Lori Baxter.

"Whatever is best for you, Merton." Lori says, smiling as she hugs Merton, and pulls him in for a kiss. A kiss that Merton is reluctant at first to react to, but quickly starts kissing her back.

Tommy smiles, watching his now boyfriend and girlfriend kiss. This time around it feels much different watching Merton and Lori kiss, unlike the first time. This time around, instead of the jealousy he felt (jealousy that he still is unsure who it was directed at), he feels nothing but love and adoration knowing that they're both his now, and he's theirs.

Leaning down to pull Merton into a kiss after he's pulled away from Lori and turned towards him, Tommy is absolutely thrilled that Merton has agreed to give the three of them being a thing a go.

Although it _did_ require a bit of convincing, and Tommy thinks that Merton still doesn't fully believe that this is all real, and it will probably take some time for Merton to believe that it _is_ real, but that's okay. After every failed relationship that Merton's been in, he has every right to doubt this one too, even if it does piss Tommy off to no end that his best friend - now _boy_ friend - never had a genuine relationship where the other truly loved him until now.

Which is _exactly_ why Tommy (and Lori) intends on giving Merton as much love and appreciation in this relationship as he deserves.

Merton J Dingle deserves nothing but love, and both Tommy and Lori are going to make damn sure that he gets as much love as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

"So..." Tommy starts, wrapping an arm around both Merton and Lori as the three of them sit close together on Merton's couch in the lair as they watch a couple episodes of Buffy. "We've talked about one thing, but there's still that _other_ thing we've got to talk about."

After talking it all out in the hearse and deciding that they want to try being a thing, the three of them had decided to just ditch the rest of school and head to Merton's house and just chill in Merton's room. None of them want to deal with the rest of the school day, and Tommy isn't entirely sure he can go back there right now without hunting Tim and Travis down and going all wolf on them.

Though he still very much wants to go all wolf on them in order to stop them from terrorising Merton, but now isn't quite the time. They've got to talk about how they're going to go about it first... and convince Merton to let him do it.

Then again, even if Merton is adamant on not wanting him to do anything, Tommy probably will still do it anyway. _No one_ gets away with hurting Merton.

Merton shifts slightly from his spot between Tommy and Lori. He knows exactly what Tommy is referring to, but he still doesn't like the idea of Tommy and Lori getting involved. He'd much prefer it if they just stay out of it. Tim and Travis will get bored eventually, and go after some other poor kid. Merton is happy to put up with the torment until then.

But honestly, Merton feels that it'd be _much_ better if Tim and Travis picked on him instead of some other kid that doesn't deserve it. Not that he himself deserves any of it, but it just works out better if he gets it instead of some other poor kid.

"I don't want either of you to get involved." Merton says. "TnT will get bored eventually, and move onto someone else."

"Do you _really_ believe that, Merton?" Lori asks. "At this point I think the only way they'll grow bored of tormenting you is when something really bad has happened to you."

She hates to think it, but she feels as though the only way Tim and Travis will stop is when they've hurt Merton really bad... or worse. And the more she thinks about that possibility, the more she wants to go and take care of the problem herself. But she knows Tommy won't let her do anything by herself. But it sure would be pretty satisfying giving Tim and Travis what they deserve.

"Merton. Lori is right. TnT won't stop unless we do something about it... or you end up six feet under because of them." Tommy says. He doesn't like that fact. In fact it pisses him off that that'll be the most likely case. "TnT have been picking on you since elementary. They're not likely to stop anytime soon."

Sighing, Merton knows that they're probably right. As much as he'd like to believe that Tim and Travis will get bored of him eventually and move onto someone else, it just doesn't seem very likely that they will without some interference. After all, he's their favorite person to torment, and has always been since elementary. Hell, he's one of the only seniors that _still_ gets shoved into lockers.

"Come on, Merton." Lori says. "You can't deny that it'll be pretty satisfying to see Tommy go all wolfy on TnT, and for them to get exactly what they deserve."

"Well, of course it would." Merton says, knowing very well that Lori is right. It _would_ be pretty satisfying to watch Tommy go all wolf on Tim and Travis, and to see them get what they deserve. "But think about the after effect. Once Tim and Travis find out you're the Pleasantville werewolf, what do you think they'll do about it?"

While it would be satisfying to watch, Merton doesn't want Tommy and Lori to do anything. He doesn't know _exactly_ what they'd plan on doing to Tim and Travis, but if it involves Tommy wolfing out like he thinks it would, it very likely won't end well for Tommy. Not after Tim and Travis discover that Tommy is the werewolf that's been messing with them for months.

Merton has no doubt that if Tommy and Lori go through with this, and Tommy goes all wolf, that Tim and Travis will let slip that Tommy is the werewolf to the public. Which will either cause a giant mob with pitchforks, torches, and guns, or some secret government agency will take Tommy away for testing. And Merton doesn't want that. _No one_ will take his werewolf away from him.

"Who's really going to believe them?" Tommy asks. "They've cried wolf so much that no one will believe them if they say anything."

He might have a point, but Merton doesn't really want to take that risk.

And anyway, each time Tim and Travis have organized a hunt to catch the werewolf, the town is always right there behind them with pitchforks and torches. Why would it be any different? _Especially_ when they know who the werewolf is....

"Tommy, the whole town has _always_ banded together when a hunt to find the werewolf has been organized." He says. "Why would this be any different? And I doubt that TnT would just forget about catching the werewolf if they discover that it's _you_."

Things would likely go very differently if Tim and Travis actually know who the werewolf is, Merton has no doubt about that. Though he supposes that since Tommy's father is the mayor, then maybe he' be able to call off any hunts for the werewolf if it was to come out to the whole town who it is. But that wouldn't really stop people from hunting Tommy down.

As satisfying as it would be to see Tommy wolf out and go after Tim and Travis, it wouldn't be very safe for Tommy in the end. And Merton's main concern is Tommy's safety more than his own. He just can't put Tommy at risk. He doesn't particularly care what happens to himself, but he _does_ care about what happens to Tommy and potentially Lori.

Which brings in another question... what would happen to him and Lori when it's discovered that they've known who the werewolf is all along and never did anything about it? He can't help but think there'd be some consequences for him and Lori for harboring a werewolf. If Tommy was to get taken away by some government agency, then it might be possible that he and Lori might get taken away too.

He's never really thought much about what might happen if that ever goes down. It's never been something they've talked about (Merton doesn't think Tommy and Lori have even thought about it), and Merton doesn't want to find out exactly what will happen if it does. It might not even happen and he might just be a bit too paranoid and fearing the worst, but there's the chance that it _might_ happen, and Merton just can't take that risk.

"I'm sorry, Tommy." He sighs. "I just can't have you getting involved and having _your_ safety put at risk."

He doesn't want to risk it. He loves both Tommy and Lori so much, and if anything were to happen to them... well then he might just kill himself.

"Merton, I'll be fine." Tommy says, trying to reassure him. "You don't have anything to worry about, I promise." He goes to wrap his arms around him, to try to comfort him, but Merton just pushes both him and Lori off and away from him as he gets up.

"No, Tommy!" Merton says, shaking his head. "I can't risk loosing you." He looks between Tommy and Lori. "Either of you."

He can't. He just _can't_ loose them. He won't allow it.

"Merton-" Lori starts, getting up and over to Merton's side, but Merton stops her from getting too close.

"No. Just stop for one second and actually _think_ about what might happen if Tommy goes all wolf on Tim and Travis." He says. "Think about the consequences that might happen."

"Merton, no one will believe them that I'm the werewolf." Tommy says, getting up and over to Merton's side. "Nothing's going to happen. You're just being paranoid."

Merton knows that he's probably just being paranoid. But even so, they need to stop for a moment and actually _think_ about the consequences that might happen. And clearly it seems that Tommy and Lori haven't thought about them... or at least Tommy hasn't.

"Even if I am, there's still a risk that if people believe them that you'll get taken away by some secret government agency." He says. "And what do you think will happen to Lori and I once it's discovered that we've known all along that you're the werewolf and never did anything about it? We could potentially get taken away too, and even though I don't care what happens to me, I _do_ care about what happens to you both."

Both Tommy and Lori grow silent at Merton's words. They've never thought about that. They've never _wanted_ to think about it. But they know that even if Merton's just being a little too paranoid, that there could very well be a chance that that might happen, no matter how unlikely it may be.

But they can't just sit back and watch Tim and Travis torment Merton all the time. They just have to do _something_ to stop it, no matter the risk.

"You might be right." Lori sighs, shaking her head. "But we're not just gonna sit back and let TnT torment you almost every day." She says, pulling Merton closer to her, hugging him tightly as Merton practically collapses into her arms. "We have to do _something._ "

She knows he might be right. That is something that they might be faced with, no matter how unlikely. But they have to do something... _anything_ to stop Tim and Travis.

"Please, just don't. I can't..." Merton says, on the verge of tears. "I can't loose you both." He chokes out. "I just can't."

Despite really wanting to go give Tim and Travis what they deserve, Tommy can understand Merton's worry now that he actually knows one of the big reasons why he doesn't want him and Lori to do anything. He can understand Merton's side of things a little better now. Merton's just worried about if things end up going wrong and they end up getting taken away from each other. But Tommy's not going to let that happen.

"No one will take us away from each other, Merton." He says, pulling both Merton and Lori to him. "And if anyone tries, then they'll have _me_ to worry about."

He won't let anyone take them away from each other. And if anyone tries to, well... let's just say it won't end very well for whoever tries to pull them apart.


End file.
